


Daniel James Hiddleston

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini chapter fic about Taylor's second pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Does Mommy Look Different

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Jules is curious about her mother's changing body.

Three year old Juliet Hiddleston was really confused. Her mommy didn’t look the same anymore. Her tummy was starting to get rounder and the little girl just thought that her mommy was eating too many cookies and candy. She was playing with her daddy in her bedroom. Tea party was her favorite pretend game she loved playing. Her grandma Diana made the best tea when they visited her in London.

“Daddy?” she asks.

“Yes ladybug,” Tom answers putting down the tea cup.

“Why does mommy’s tummy look different?”

“Why don’t we ask mommy that question,” he said with a smile picking her up and walking into the living room where Taylor was watching Friends, Meredith and Olivia were somewhere.

“Sweetheart Jules has a question for you.” He told his wife as they both sat on the couch next to Taylor.

“Mommy why does your tummy look different?” she asks again.

“Well there’s a baby in there.” Taylor told their daughter who still looks confused.

“A baby? Like my baby dolls?”

“Well yes and no.” Taylor said as she took Juliet from her husband’s arms. “Inside my tummy is your baby brother. Daddy and I wanted to have another baby and now were going to have another one. Isn’t this exciting?”

“Yeah,” Juliet said resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Taylor looks at Tom who just smiles looking at his daughter with his wife. They were a little nervous about telling Juliet that there was a new baby coming. It had just been the three of them for so long and well he had heard the stories from his mother that when he and Sarah were younger they tried to trade Emma for a dog and he totally forgot that happened. He hoped that his daughter wouldn’t do the same to her little brother.

“How does the baby come out?” Juliet asks.

“Let’s have daddy explain that to you.” Taylor said looking at Tom with a smirk.

Tom has to think of something to say to his three year old. He playfully glares at his wife which made Taylor giggle.

“Well Jules when it’s time for your brother to be born, mommy and I will go to the hospital and then in a couple hours the baby is born.”

“A couple?” Taylor asks her husband.

She had been in labor with Juliet for fourteen hours and she thankfully had gotten an epidural after ten of those hours. She also knew that they didn’t make small babies. Juliet had been 7 pounds when she was born and she had a feeling that their son would be the same way.

“So after the baby is born I will pick you up and then you’ll get to meet your brother.”

“When will he be born?”

“Hopefully in three and a half more months.” Taylor told their daughter.

“That’s a long time.”

“Yes it is.” Tom said and took Juliet back and she cuddled into his arms. “You turn four in three weeks. So the rest of those three months will be spent getting the home in London ready. Are you going to help us with the baby, ladybug?”

“Yeah.”

He kissed his daughter’s cheek and looked at Taylor with a happy smile.

That night they sat in bed, both wearing their reading glasses as he read a new book that Emma had recommended to him. Taylor was looking at her planner which had everything organized. She had to start organizing Juliet’s fourth birthday party, the menu and decorations.

“So what should we do for Jules’s party?” she asks her husband.

“Well how about you let me handle everything except for the food. I want you to let me and your family be the lead organizers while you sit and look adorably pregnant.”

“Ok but I don’t want you to be overwhelmed. You know how crazy it can get when we have a group of kids in the house. Last years was a beautifully chaotic circus with a bouncy castle how are we going to top that?” she asks putting her hand on her stomach.

“That my dear is going to be a surprise.”

“Just don’t spoil her too much. We’ve been lucky to have a daughter who isn’t a spoiled brat I don’t want that to happen especially with the new baby coming.”

“We’ll be fine. Juliet is a pretty normal three year old. She isn’t a full tilt diva.”

“So not like Loki in the Avengers?” she asks him playfully.

They had let Juliet watch the Avengers when she turned three and well she was a little scared of Loki but Tom reassured her that he wasn’t going to be mean to the superheroes anymore.

“No,” he told her with a chuckle before kissing her lips.


	2. Part 2: The Morning of Jule's Fourth Birthday

Taylor wakes up and sees that Tom wasn’t in bed and then she heard him in the kitchen doing something, in her kitchen. She loved that he cooked for her and Jules but she was pretty possessive of that specific room. It used to be her refuge where she could just pretend that the drama that surrounds her and people that she loves wasn’t really happening. She felt her baby kick within her and she rubs it.

“Good morning baby boy. Your sister is turning four and she can’t wait to meet you just like daddy and me.”

She gets out of bed and smooths out the wrinkles out of her pajamas. She walks downstairs and smiles as she sees her husband frying the bacon and sausage in the pan. She puts her arms around his waist.

“Morning love,” he said with a smile.

“Breakfast smells good. Mmm, banana and chocolate chip pancakes Jules is a very lucky four-year-old. Daddy made her most favorite pancakes for breakfast. How’d we get so lucky?”

He turns around and kisses her lips and then her forehead. He then leans his head against hers.

“I love you. I can’t believe we have a four year old and a baby coming in three short months. It still feels like yesterday that I told you that I loved you for the first time.” He said putting his hand on her six month pregnant stomach.

She was about to say something when they heard Juliet skip into the room and over to them.

“It’s my birthday! Did you know that mommy and daddy?” she asks in her soft British accent.

“Yes it is baby. Did you have nice dreams?” Taylor asks ruffling her daughter’s hair.

“Yes. We had a puppy.”

“A puppy?” Tom asks with a smile. “I don’t know if your mother would let us get a puppy especially with Meredith and Olivia being the heads of the house pet wise. There would be a mutiny of we came home with a dog.”

Taylor laughs as she takes her daughter’s hand and they sit at the table waiting for Tom to be done making their breakfast.

“Mommy who’s coming today?” Juliet asks as Taylor puts her curly hair up in pigtails.

“Grandma and grandpa, uncle Austin, Karlie and your friends from preschool and play group.”

“What about Nana Diana, Aunties Emma and Sarah and Liliana?”

“We’ll see them when we get to our home in London ladybug,” Tom told her as he put her cut up pancakes and sausage on the table.

“Yay,” Juliet said before she ate her breakfast.

After eating breakfast and washing the maple syrup that was around Juliet’s lips. He kneels down at her level.

“Ok sweetheart go upstairs and put on whatever you want to wear today for your party. Mommy and I will be down here. Everyone will be here soon.”

“Ok daddy.”

He laughs happily as she bounds out of the kitchen; he stands back up and smiles at Taylor who was getting the caramel delight batter ready.

“Oh you spoil us darling. Are we having a craving for caramel delights?”

“Oh definitely. Why do you think I convinced you to make burgers with ranch dressing powder along with the dinosaur chicken nuggets?”

He just chuckles and kisses her cheek.

“Daddy help!” 

They hear Juliet’s voice and he just smiles and goes up the stairs to their daughter’s bedroom. He starts to chuckle as he sees her trying to put on her pink mary jane shoes to match her pink tutu that was over her still needed to be snapped jeans and her polka dot t-shirt.

“Oh don’t you look adorable, my little ladybug.”

After helping his daughter they both walk back downstairs and he sets her on the couch where Meredith and Olivia were.

“Why don’t you play with Mere and Olivia while we get the house ready for your party?”

“Ok daddy. Can I watch The Avengers?”

“Sure but if you get scared you get mommy and me. Ok.”

“Ok daddy. Loki isn’t that scary he looks like you.”

He just smiles at his daughter and puts the movie on. As he walks back into the kitchen he is shaking his head laughing.

“What?” Taylor asks as she puts the cookies in the oven.

“Our daughter is so sweet. She’s watching the Avengers and I told her if she got scared to come to us and she just told me that Loki isn’t that scary because he looks like me. I don’t know why we were so scared to tell her about the baby. She’ll be just fine with him.”

“I’m glad to hear that. We don’t need her to try to trade him for that puppy she really wants. I still can’t believe Diana told us that when we told her about the new baby.”

“That’s going to be pretty awkward because I’m sure Emma knows that we tried doing that when we were younger.”

They both laugh and go into the living room to spend time with their daughter. Juliet sits on her father’s lap and she giggles at all the jokes that she understood.

“Loki’s silly and naughty daddy. He needs to be put on time out.”

“Oh believe me darling he was put on a big time out.”

Taylor just smiles as she leans her head on her husband’s shoulder.


	3. Daniel James Hiddleston - Part 3: The London House

They just got to the London Airport airstrip after traveling from their home in Nashville from their private jet. They didn’t want to worry about fans when Taylor was almost at the beginning of her third trimester and with Juliet who was always a little cranky after a long flight. He carried their drowsy daughter in his arms as he walked down the stairs of the jet and then went back up to help Taylor down the steps, with his hand supporting her back to keep her steady. He saw his long-time assistant Olly standing next to his family car that Jaguar had given him after being a long term spokesman for the car company. He shook his hand.

“Thanks man.”

“How was the flight for everyone?”

“Long,” Juliet said tiredly as Tom picked her back up.

“Sweetie we’ll be home soon and then you can take your nap.” Taylor said as she ruffled her daughter’s hair reassuringly.

“Kay,” she said with a small smile.

“We’ll see nana, Emma, Sarah and Lilliana later tonight how does that sound?” Tom said as he opens the car door and puts her in her car seat.

“Good.”

He kisses her forehead before helping Taylor into her seat and then getting into the car.

“Are we ready to get home?” he asks looking at his beautiful wife.

“We’re more than ready, sweetheart.”

He takes her hand and kisses it before turning the key into the ignition and starting the car.

When they pull into their gated driveway he stops the car and turns to see that Juliet was now asleep. He knew it could be a battle to wake her up but maybe she wouldn’t put too much of a fight with him.

“You got everything babe?” he asks before taking off his seatbelt.

“Yes. I can also get into the house by myself. I’m not that uncoordinated you handsome dork.” She told him with a smile.

He just chuckles and gets out of the car and opens the back door and unbuckles Juliet from her car seat.

“No!” Juliet told him crankily.

“I know ladybug but we’re home. Do you want me to carry you to your room?”

She nods at him and Tom smiles as she gets out of the car and he picks her back up. He walks out to the door where Taylor was smiling at them and he took at his keys and opened their door. He goes up the stairs to where the bedrooms were and opens the door to Juliet’s room.

It had the same décor that their homes in Nashville and New York had. Disney princess and fairy characters were on the wall and he put her in her Rapunzel bed.

“Have sweet dreams ladybug, mommy or I will be either in our room or downstairs when you wake up.”

“Kay daddy, night night.”

He kisses his daughter’s forehead and then walks back downstairs to see that Taylor was busy looking at her cookbook. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist.

“What do you want to make for dinner?” he asks her.

“Well Olly restocked our freezer and fridge for us so I was thinking pot roast for us, your mom and sisters; fish fingers for Jules and Lily. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great.”

“Oh can you take Meredith and Olivia out of their carriers. I can’t believe I almost forgot. Pregnancy brain kind of sucks,” she said as she took the pot roast out of the freezer.

He just laughs and walks into the living room and opened Olivia’s carrier first and then went over to open Meredith who was growling at him.

“I know Meredith but we’ll be here for a while. You’ll forgive us tomorrow.”

He loved their cats and Meredith was his favorite but she was also a tad temperamental. He had gotten a few cat scratches over the years. Olivia just jumps on the couch and sits down like a person. He shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen.

“Meredith doesn’t like us right now.”

“Well what else is new?” she said with a smirk.

He throws his head back laughing as he puts coffee in the coffee machine. After a long flight he needed some coffee or he would take a nap just like his four year old daughter.

“Will you kiss me after your done with that coffee?” she asks as she gets the carrots and onions ready to add to the pot roast.

“I don’t know about that love, what will your doctor think?”

“They’ll both be proud of my husband who kissed me with coffee flavored lips.”

He just smirks at her as he hears the familiar beep and the coffee goes into one of his numerous dad related coffee cups. He takes a sip and then walks over to where she was standing and kisses her on the lips. When they part she licks her lips.

“So are you satisfied Taylor?” he asks before taking another drink of his coffee.

“Always. Now give me another kiss,” she demands from him playfully.

He sets his coffee cup on the counter, puts his arms around her waist and snogs her on the lips. The look they give each other was enough for her to know that she needed to get the roast in the oven ASAP because they had something else to do in mind.


	4. Daniel James Hiddleston - Part 4: Heart to Heart Conversations and It’s Time

Today Juliet Hiddleston is pretty excited. Her mommy and daddy were going to take her to her favorite park in London. She was about to walk downstairs when she heard the clap of thunder. She didn’t like thunder because it meant that it was raining and her parents never let her outside when it was raining and it always seemed to rain in London. She goes back into her room and sulks in her bed. She didn’t know what to do now. Mommy was probably going to take a nap like she always did now.

‘Stupid baby brother,’ she thought. ‘He is ruining everything and he isn’t even here yet.’ She then started to tear up a little bit. She sat up and threw her new teddy bear that her parents gave her to take care of like they were going to take care of Daniel once he was born.

Tom looks at his wife who just fell asleep and he knew that their daughter would be upset that their plans for the park were dashed because of the weather. He gets up and walks to Juliet’s room. When he walks into the little girl’s room he sees the bear thrown on the floor and picks it up. He then sits down on the bed where his daughter is crying.

“What’s the matter sweetie?”

“I’m sad.”

“Why are you sad,” he asks her gently.

“I wanted to go to the park with you and mommy but she’s probably sleeping now.”

“She is.”

“Why does she sleep so much now?”

“Well you know that your baby brother is going to be coming soon and sometimes mommies get tired more often when they have babies in their tummies.”

“Well I don’t like him anymore.”

He just picks her up and sets her at his hip as they go downstairs. He knew how to handle this situation. He didn’t want Taylor to know that Jules was being jealous. He sets her on the couch and she looks up at him with red, puffy eyes.

‘Uh oh, was daddy mad now.’ she thought to herself.

He is looking for the baby book that they got before Juliet was born and it covers her first five years and they only had a year left. He finds it and sits down next to his daughter, who still looks pretty sad.

“Juliet you know that your mother and I love you very much right?”

She nods and notices the book he had on his lap.

“What’s that daddy?” she asks, pointing at the pink book.

“This is your baby book and we’re still adding to it.”

“Really?” she asks him.

“Yes this book covers five years. And you are four now. So what’s four plus one?”

“Five. Can you show me the book daddy?”

He opens the book and the first thing that Juliet sees is a picture of her as a baby with Taylor holding her and Tom had his arms around them, both her parents smiling at the camera.

“Is that me?” she asks him.

“Yes it is. This was taken by your grandma Andrea.”

Juliet had been born in London like they were planning on having Daniel in London. They knew that if they had their children in New York or Nashville the photogs would want to catch a picture of them getting into the hospital. As he looks at the picture he just smiles. He and Taylor had taken a lot of pictures of their daughter in the last four years but this was always going to be his favorite. He thought he had known what to expect what it would be like to meet his child for the first time but the moment he heard her cry for the first time he knew that he was going to be happy to be a family man for the rest of his life.

He shows her all the pictures of her as a baby until the most recent picture of her from her fourth birthday party.

“Daddy I love Danny baby.”

“I know you do. He’ll love you too and darling you’ll love being an older sister.”

“I will?”

“Yes, when I was your age you’re aunt Sarah would always want to play with your aunt Emma and me.”

“I’m sorry that I was bad.”

“I know you are ladybug. How about this we’ll color a picture for mommy and Daniel.”

“Yay!”

When they were done with the coloring they went upstairs to surprise Taylor with it. Taylor was in bed petting Meredith and she smiles as she sees her two favorite people in the world. Juliet was holding onto something and she walks over to Taylor’s side of the bed.

“Daddy and I made you something.”

“Aww, show me.”

Juliet gives her mother the coloring book page. It was from Juliet’s Disney Princess coloring book and it was of Elsa and Anna hugging. She teared up when she saw what Tom wrote on the bottom.

Juliet loves her Danny baby like Elsa loves Anna.

“Oh thank you. We are going to be putting this on the wall of Daniel’s room.” She was halfway out of bed when she felt her first contraction.

“Love are you ok?” Tom asks noticing subtle changes in his wife’s face.

“Contraction. And it’s not like the Braxton Hick ones I got a week ago.” She told him as she breathed through it.

He smiles and picks up Jules and sets her in the bed next to Taylor.

“Ok ladybug, sit next to mommy and I need to call your aunt Emma so she can watch you when we leave.”

“Where I’m I going?”

“You’ll be staying here Jules but mommy and I will need to go to the hospital in a bit.”

“Baby coming?” she asks excitedly.

“We think so yes.”

When it comes time for them to leave for the hospital, Taylor sits on the couch as Tom greets Emma at the door.

“Thank you for watching her for us. We’ll call you once the baby is born and then I’ll pick her up to meet him.”

“Got it, now help your wife off that couch and get to the hospital.”

He smiles and kisses his sister’s cheek and walks over to where Taylor and Jules were. He kisses his daughter’s cheek and helps Taylor off the couch.

“Bye sweetie we’ll see you soon and behave for Emma.” Taylor told her daughter.

“Ok mommy.”

They walk out the door and he helps her in the car. And then slides into the driver seat.

“Ready to meet Daniel James?”

“More than ready, I want this kid out of me.” She told him before taking a deep breath as another contraction started.


	5. Part 5: A Baby Is Born

They had been at the hospital for seven hours and it was pretty late. He was on the phone with Emma while Taylor looks at him with a look of worry. Juliet is known to sometimes be difficult about bedtime, especially when she and Tom weren’t home to put her to bed. Their daughter could be pretty stubborn something which was something that both Diana and Andrea loved pointing out to them.

“Alright thanks Em for calling. See you in hopefully in the morning.” He hung up the phone.

“Juliet go to bed all right?” she asks taking his hand in hers.

“Yes Emma just reassured her that we would see her in the morning and I really hope Daniel cooperates with us on that.”

“Oh me too, nine months pregnant with a Hiddleston child sure can take a lot of my energy. We do not make small babies.”

He smirks and just caresses her hand with his thumb and he lets her squeeze it when she gets another contraction. She blew through the contraction.

“You are doing so well baby. Won’t be long now until you have to start pushing.”

She just gives him small smile when he kisses her temple.

Their nurse walks in to check on her progress, after her examination she looks at them. 

“I need to talk to your doctor. You haven’t really made any progress since you got in. I know that you are getting contractions. We might have to do a caesarian if you don’t dilate further soon.”

Taylor looks at him as the nurse leaves. She wanted to cry and just put her hands on her head and he took one of her hands and kissed it. He can tell that the possibility of a C-section was terrifying to her. It scared him too.

“Let’s just wait until the doctor comes to talk to us alright darling.”

She nods and he kisses her temple.

The doctor walks into the room and looks at the chart.

“Alright Taylor we are going to see what progress is made in the next hour and if you don’t dilate to five centimeters we’ll have to get you ready for surgery.”

An hour passed and she hadn’t dilated further and Tom was getting scrubs on and walks back into the room. Taylor was laying on the bed with a sheet blocking her view when they start the operation. She looks at him and smiles.

“Look at you sexy please wear this at home.” She said with a giggle.

He laughs and sits on the stool and kisses her forehead as the doctor puts the anesthetic on her stomach where they were going to put the incision. He holds her hand when the doctor starts to talk to the nurses.

“It will be all good darling, Danny will be here with us in a few moments and then I will dote on you until you heal, my beautiful queen.”

“Ok here comes the baby boy.” The doctor said as they heard their son cry.

They both laugh and cry tears of joy as a nurse brought them the baby to kiss on his forehead before taking him away to clean and get dressed.

“Go with him, Tom. He’ll want his daddy.”

He nods and kisses her forehead before walking over to where their son was, the little boy still crying his little lungs out. He smiles down at his little boy and the emotions of him hearing his baby cry for the first time was coming back in full force. There were many days that he would rank as the best days of his life and a good majority has happened after he met Taylor.

“You got a healthy boy here. Both one minute and five minute APGAR scores are good.” The nurse told him as she swaddled Daniel in a blanket and put him in a plastic bassinet that would be sent to their private room after Taylor gets all taken care of post-op.

“That’s great to hear.”

Fifteen minutes after they finish the surgery they take Taylor and Daniel back into their private room. She was pretty sure and Tom wants to make sure she is as comfortable as she can be.

“I want to hold the baby.”

He smiles and lifts up their son and hands him to his wife.

“Oh Tom, he’s so beautiful.”

The baby had blue eyes and a soft dusting of blond hair on his head.

“Yeah, he is. Well we have six weeks for you to heal up and I’ll take care of everything. I’ll set up the guest room downstairs because you can’t go up the stairs until your stitches heal.”

“I know and you know how much I hate not doing anything. I’ll probably drive all four of crazy for those few weeks.”

“I think you mean six, if you include the cats.”

She laughs softly to not startle the baby who was about to fall asleep.

“You did amazing today and I know that you having this c-section wasn’t ideal for the both of us but I’m pretty ecstatic with this outcome.” He told her with a smile and caressed her hand with his thumb.

“I love you.” She told him with tears glistening in her eyes.

“I love you, too. And I love you Daniel James.”


	6. Daniel James Hiddleston - Part 6: When Juliet Met Daniel (Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank all of you who supported the first five chapters. 19 pages and 5,217 words later and here we are.

Tom wakes up on the couch and stretches and sees that Taylor had Daniel in her arms.

“Morning my loves.” He told her with his morning voice.

“Morning.” She told him with a tired smile.

He kisses her lips and then looks at their son who was being fed his bottle.

“Do you know when you can nurse him?”

“The nurse told me it could take a while. I still have some of the medications from the surgery in my bloodstream so probably in a few days.”

He nods and looks at the clock on his iPhone. It was almost 10 in the morning and he knew he should call Emma and let her know that he needed Juliet ready to go. After his call with his sister he hung up and kisses Taylor’s lips again and Daniel’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon. Danny has a sister who is very eager to meet him.”

“We’ll be here waiting.” Taylor told him with a smile.

When he got back home he crouches down as Juliet runs into his arms.

“Daddy I missed you.”

“I know. Mommy and I missed you too, want to see mommy and Danny now?” he asks looking at the smile on his daughter’s face.

“Yeah!”

He chuckles and stands up with her arms still around his neck. He looks at Emma.

“So how did it go?”

“Great. Taylor had to have a C-section but they are both doing fine. Thanks for watching her Em?”

“I’m happy to watch my niece and I know you two would do the same for me when my baby is born.”

Tom just smiles at his sister as she leaves their home and brings his attention back to his daughter. “Let’s go see mommy and Danny, ladybug.”

When he parks his car in the parking lot he turns around to look at Juliet who was clutching onto her teddy bear. “Alright before we go into see mommy and Danny. You need to understand that mommy has a booboo on her tummy so you have to be really gentle with mommy ok ladybug.”

“Ok daddy.”

Tom smiles at her and gets out of the car and takes her out of her seat.

They go into the maternity wing at the hospital and he grins as he looks at the number of the room that Taylor and Danny we’re waiting for them. 1313. He walks in, walks over to the bed and sets Juliet on the bed. Taylor smiles as Tom takes Daniel from her.

“Mommy I missed you.” she told her mother crawling over to sit next to her.

“I know you did baby.” She said ruffling her hair. “We’re you a good girl for Aunt Emma?”

“Yes. Did you and daddy know she has a baby in her tummy too?”

“Yes we do ladybug.”

“Can I see Danny baby?”

Taylor smiles as Tom gives her the baby.

“Juliet this is Daniel James.”

Jules looks at the baby in her mother’s arms and moves slowly to kiss his cheek. Danny coos at her and she giggles.

“He looks like my baby dolls.”

Both Tom and Taylor look at each other and smile. Their daughter was always a constant surprise and they knew that Daniel would be the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please remember to add kudos, comments and bookmarks!


End file.
